UM CONTO DE NATAL
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: COMPLETA/Flufy-Pós ODF livro5 - Harry redescobre o prazer das pequenas coisas da vida ao lado dos amigos na noite de natal...
1. TRAILER

**JK Rowling nos deu um presentão com Harry Potter... ela é que é dona dessa turma toda... eu apenas pedi o dom emprestado um pouquinho para dar um presente a vocês:**

**FELIZ NATAL POTTERMANÍACOS!!! **

Uma lareira acesa...  
_Lálalala lala la lá...._  
Um elfo de olhos grandes... uma idéia a cumprir...  
Amigos e colegas...  
_Lálalala lala la lá..._  
Redescobrindo o prazer das coisas simples...  
E o significado de uma data especial...  
_Lálalala lala la lá..._  
Olhando a neve cair da porta da cabana de Hagrid...  
-O chocolate está pronto!- sorri Hagrid.  
Os três entram esfregando as mãos geladas... Harry para na porta.  
-Vem Harry!- os dois o chamam.  
Ele sorri e entra.  
Risos...  
A porta se fecha deixando uma guirlanda balançando levemente...  
Na véspera de Natal...  
UM CONTO DE NATAL...


	2. 23 de DEZ

_**Um conto de natal.**_

A neve caia leve como plumas... enchendo Hogwarts daquela aparência bonita e fria de inverno... um cartão postal de sonho.

Harry olhava a paisagem da beira do lago, sim parecia um sonho...

Parecera... um dia.

Andou mais um pouco... olhando a água congelada... pensando na vida sentindo o peso morno e desequilibrado de Edwiges recentemente ferida ao levar uma mensagem a Londres...

-Harry! Harry!

Se virou para ver Hermione e Gina correndo para ele.

"Devem ser notícias de Rony..." pensou afagando a coruja, "será que ele acordou?"

As duas pararam esbaforidas e vermelhas na sua frente.

-Algo errado com Rony?

-Nãaao!- Gina engasgou... névoa saia da respiração aquecida contra o ar gelado a volta.

-Ele já acordou! Está tudo bem agora!!!- disse Hermione muito feliz com a notícia.

"Agora, até a próxima..." pensou meio amargo...

No último final de semana antes do recesso de natal Hogsmeade foi invadida... saíram razoavelmente bem com exceção do amigo que havia levado um feitiço estranho pelas costas... ficara na enfermaria e mesmo com Pomfrey os tranqüilizando, o que era uma coisa sem sentido uma vez que sem ver o amigo de pé ele não ficou nem um pouquinho tranqüilo... mas mesmo assim ela tentara os tranqüilizar... inútil mas necessário, bom, ela os havia tranqüilizado, os mandando sair da enfermaria, na qual faziam turnos de vigília... seguiu as duas um pouco devagar, primeiro porque as duas estava cansadas e ele não podia correr com a coruja desequilibrada no ombro.

Agora estavam ali em Hogwarts semi-vazia esperando um dos natais que Harry esperava ser o menos animado de sua vida...

Havia aprendido a gostar do natal em Hogwarts... porque antes... bem antes era sempre a mesma decepção... no início quando era criança demais para entender ficava esperando... em vão... que aparecesse algum presente, pelo menos um, que fosse novo e seu... sempre a expectativa, talvez dessa vez... talvez dessa vez eles esquecessem que as coisas estranhas aconteceram e resolvessem lhe dar algo novo... seu. Ou alguém remotamente se lembrasse de sua existência e lhe mandasse algo... bom crianças pensam esse tipo de coisa não? Então esperava... esperava haver pelo menos uma caixa de presente no meio da pilha embaixo da árvore... nem que fosse pequenininha... mas que fosse sua, algo novo... mas raramente havia algo na pilha imensa de Duda e quando havia... bom nunca era novo, e nunca era algo que uma criança podia considerar um presente... bom, não era um gênio como Hermione, olhou a amiga avançar um pouco mais rápido pela neve, não era inteligente como ela mas também não era burro... um dia a sua ficha caiu em Alfeneiros... um dia no ármario embaixo daquela escada a verdade acabou vencendo... havia aprendido a não esperar nada... ou apenas desejar o que podia ter... as coisas quebradas, descartadas, com defeito ou esquecidas...

O olhar do amigo lhe fez o pensamento sumir...

-RONY !!!- Berrou Hermione correndo.- Você devia estar descançando!

-Ah sai Mione... se eu ficasse mais uma hora na cama ia criar raizes lá!- disse ele corando um pouco com a proximidade preocupada dela.

Gina soltou um gemido angustioso que se tornara comum, Harry reparara, quando Hermione e o irmão se aproximavam... Harry ainda se perguntava se ela esperava um romântico beijo e declarações de amor dos dois, porque ele mesmo já havia desistido de ver os dois se assumindo, talvez se trancasse os dois num armário por uma semana eles dessem um jeito na paixonite mal resolvida.... hum... era um idéia... se convencesse Gina a ajudar...

Talvez...

-Ei bom ver vocês aqui!- disse a voz grave logo atrás deles.

-Hagrid! Terminou?- Gina perguntou com um sorriso.

-Finalmente, são menos agora... mas estão tão bonitas quanto todos os anos... Flitwick ainda as está arrumando... porque não entram para ver?

-Ah, já vimos as árvores...- disse Hermione.- Estão bonitas mesmo...

-Pena as primeiras terem murchado...- disse Hagrid limpando restos da última árvore da roupa.- Estavam muito bonitas também... mas alguém não gostou.

"E Malfoy gosta de alguma coisa?" Pensou apenas... os sonserinos pareceram muito felizes com o repentino murchamento das árvores... bem agora não havia nenhum sonserino na escola... de repente todos eles tinham famílias amorosas para as quais voltar... " Não fora ele e alguns amigos que de repente disseram que árvores fora da floresta tinham vida curta? Só porque Gina tinha falado que adorava as árvores enfeitadas... hum... dava pra desconfiar...

Se fosse burro...

Porque aquilo não era o tipo de coisa que devia ater sua atenção... pensou seguindo os amigos... sim, Hagrid os chamara para o chá.

Canino logo estava aquecendo seus joelhos com a boa e velha baba de sempre... depois é claro de encher Edwiges... ela ainda estalava o bico de tempo em tempo.

-Não seja rabujenta.- disse coçando-a.

-Que bom que você ainda tem uma língua...Harry.- disse Hagrid.

Sorriu para o velho amigo, começou a conversar... e divagar... até parar de falar para escutar... era tão difícil manter-se falando... era tão preferível ficar quieto.

A saliva babosa de Canino escorreu sobre sua veste, acariciou o pêlo já esbranquiçado do cão.

-Quantos anos Canino tem Hagrid?

-Ah esse senhor preguiçoso e meio covarde?- riu Hagrid.- Não parece mais o bom e velho Canino já tem treze anos... não é Canino?

O cão soltou um gemido e apenas se ajeitou melhor nas vestes de Harry, nunca mais fora o mesmo depois de ter sido acertado naquela noite em que Umbridge tentara prender Hagrid.

-Ele não é mais o mesmo... acho que aqueles feitiços acabaram com ele... agora só quer dormir...- Hagrid o olhou.- Acho que já merece uma aposentadoria...

O silêncio dominou alguns bons minutos...

-Ah... quero apenas...- disse Hagrid na porta da cabana.- Apenas avisar vocês para não se assustar se não me virem no jantar de natal... bem...

-Você não vai viajar de novo vai?- acabou perguntando ansioso.

-Não... vou passar a noite na floresta com Grope... família entende?

"família entende?"

Grifinória inteira deles... sentou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos... Edwiges se enpoleirou no sofá... traumatizada a ave não saía mais do seu lado... na verdade não desejava que ela saísse...

-Sabe... seria legal se a gente fosse dar um alô ao Grope com Hagrid...- disse Gina.

Rony parou o jogo de xadrez olhando a irmã, Hermione ergueu os olhos do livro de Alquimia que estava lendo.

-Tá doida?- foi o que Rony disse.

-Na verdade a idéia é bastante interessante.- disse Hermione.

-COMO É?- Rony a olhou espantado.

-Ah, Rony... nós já sabemos como é o jantar... podíamos dar uma escapulida... visitar o Grope... é natal, seria bom para ele.

Rony o olhou com aquele olhar exasperado... mas sorriu para o amigo.

-Sabe, é a melhor coisa que podíamos fazer nesse natal.- disse olhando Hermione.

Rony resmungou muito... mas na verdade adorou a idéia, não conseguia precisar a vontade repentina de Hermione quebrar algumas regras, mas depois de algumas quebras de regra por parte dela, nada lhe surpreendia, Gina é que estava empolgada... mas não tinha idéia do que dar a Grope de presente.

Presente?

Deitado em sua cama Harry apenas pensou no que podia fazer para dar a Grope... afinal... não era uma questão de presentes... mas de intenção... sem sono se enfiou no roupão e desceu reavivando as chamas da lareira da sala comunal, tentando não trazer a memória do padrinho para a parte consciente, falhando é óbvio .

Intenção... exatamente como pensara antes... quando era criança... não doía o fato de não ganhar nada novo por ser novo... era pela intenção...

Não havia intenção... só obrigação.

-Sem sono Harry Potter, meu senhor?

Olhou as duas bolas a sua frente... ah, não eram bolas de tênis... eram olhos...

-Oi Dobby!- sorriu se ajeitando no sofá para olha-lo.- Um pouco sem sono sim...

-Dobby pode ajudar? Quer um chá Harry Potter? Chá é bom para o sono, meu senhor...

-Não é má idéia Doby... na verdade... espera aí... vou dar um pulo na cozinha com você... estou com fome.

Desceu com o elfo silencioso pelo castelo naquele 23 de dezembro.


	3. 24 de Dez

_**Um conto de Natal. 2ªParte...e fim.**_

Estar com fome foi uma desculpa horrível... não estava... apenas lhe agradou a idéia de fuçar na cozinha em plena madrugada, contando apenas com a capa, afinal quem precisa de mapa quando tem Dobby para lhe guiar pelas passagens secretas desconhecidas até pelos gêmeos... acabava de descobrir uma Hogwarts totalmente nova... apesar de um pouco estreita...engraçado... o fato de ser baixa não lhe incomodava tanto... os caminhos "élficos" de Hogwarts eram bem interessantes, pensou saindo na cozinha por um lugar que nem remotamente lembrava a porta que conhecia.

"Fred e Jorge adorariam ter visto isso, assim como..." melhor nem pensar em Sirius e seu pai... esquece, Dobby o puxando para a mesa e literalmente lhe enfiando uma caneca de chá na mão o dispersa.

A madrugada na cozinha era calma... obviamente os outros elfos estavam ocupados limpando o castelo... quando dormiam era um mistério... os poucos elfos que apareceram, quase o soterraram numa pilha de doces do tamanho de Grope... sem exagero algum...

Grope! ERA ISSO!

-Preciso de um favor seu Dobby...- disse vendo os olhos do elfo se arregalando de prazer "coitado nem imagina o que é..."

-O que pedir meu senhor...

-Ah... antes de tudo me arranje pena e pergaminho?- sorriu metendo a mão numa bombinha de chocolate... um sorriso estampado no rosto, talvez por achar a idéia engraçada, talvez fosse apenas cãimbra... fazia muito tempo que não sorria assim.

Quando Dobby voltou apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça sorrindo para cada parte da maluquice que Harry estava falando... estranhamente pareceu gostar da idéia apesar de não saber o que significava o resultado final, confirmando a teoria de Harry.

Quase uma hora depois, usando a lareira com ajuda de Dobby se espatifou no que devia ser a sala comunal da Grifinória...

Mas não podia ser... o chão da sala comunal não era tão fofo... nem tão quentinho... nem tão...

-Cinza... rosa... azul bebê... que diabo...- olhou em volta.- Eu bati a cabeça quando caí da lareira?

As sete Hermiones apenas fizeram que não com a cabeça... Harry se sentou no mar de tricô, e pombas ela estava boa nisso, mas resmungou.

-Achei que tinha devolvido o vira-tempo...

As sete apenas deram um risinho e a que tinha o tricô num estado mais avançado apenas comentou.

-Apenas prometi nunca usar... mas o vira-tempo é pessoal e intrasferível... não há como devolver... sou guardiã dele pro resto da vida.

-Isso é uma colcha?- disse tentando ignorar que havia sete Hermiones o olhando... era asustador se desse para reparar bem.

-Não um cachecol de tricô mega-fofo cinza mesmerizante. Bonito?

-Lindo... é pro Grope não é?

Elas o olharam, caramba, era pior que estar na frente da corte dos bruxos... apenas resmungou.

-Bom... fica grande até para o Hagrid... e aquilo ali?

Apontou o que pareciam sacos de dormir de lã, dá pra imaginar a quantas horas consecutivas ele estava tricotando?

-São luvas.- duas delas responderam.

-Ah... é claro... ah... Mione... você vai conseguir ficar acordada depois disso tudo?

-Claro que sim... na verdade já estou dormindo!- disse uma delas.

-Ah... poxa.- disse tentando ajustar sua mente ao fato de que haviam oito Hermiones... uma delas dormindo...

-Falando nisso Harry...- outras duas interromperam.- Onde você estava?

Se levantou, só agora percebendo que caíra em algo parecido com um enorme tapete.

-Gorro?- as olhou.

-Não mude de assunto Harry Potter! Onde você estava hein?

"Ah! Nem Voldmort é tão assustador assim!!!"

-Digamos que eu... não conto o tempo que você está voltando... e você não conta por onde estou andando...- e disparou pelas escadas...

Quando amanheceu no dia 24 teve medo de descer na sala comunal e topar com digamos, umas doze Hermiones perguntando onde tinha ido... na verdade se assustou um pouco com um resmungo abafado de Rony.

-Bombinhaaas- os as esticados eram do longo bocejo... já é natal?

-Ah...- tirou a cabeça para fora da cortina.- Dobby mandou...

-Santo Dobby!- disse Rony e já saindo da cama já com uma das na boca.

(Ele enfiou a bombinha na boca depois de falar... por que seria impossível falar do jeito que ele enfiou a bombinha na boca... credo... esganado.)

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça e foi se vestir escutou um:

-che´n pof cha ´mzin? (ou algo que o valha por que era quase impossível descrever o que ele escutou.)

-Hã?- se virou para o outro que engolia o resto do doce.

-Você foi na cozinha?- perguntou Rony.

-Ah, fui... na verdade vou voltar lá depois do café... não coma muito... você vai comigo.

Os olhos de Rony brilharam mais de satisfação que outra coisa.

Quando desceram não havia nem um remoto sinal de Hermione ou fiapo de lã... acabou perguntando a Rony.

-Alguma idéia do que dar ao Grope?

Rony apenas sorriu e fez um v com os dedos.

-A Gina teve uma ótima idéia...

-E?

-Segredo!- disse ele, passando pelo retrato.

-Ei!

Mais tarde Gina apareceu com um ar muito feliz balançando um pergaminho para Rony... leu atrás algo como Gemialidades Weasley...

"Tomara que não aprontem nada... do tipo bom... deixa pra lá."

Estava muito entusiasmado com sua idéia... embora não houvesse comprovação de que desse certo... mas seria muito bom se desse.

Os primeiros meses em Hogwarts desde que retornara com ótimos Nom´s , só perdendo é obviamente para Hermione e Rony em poções era óbvio... tudo parecia passar numa constante lentidão exasperante... como se a vida se arrastasse por trilhos velhos e tortos... como se andasse a passo de tartaruga, mas agora mel percebera que estava sendo arrastado por Rony até a cozinha.

-E aí Harry.- perguntou Rony fazendo tanta cócegas na pêra que teve a impressão que ela ficara roxa como uma berinjela antes de virar uma maçaneta.

Nesse instante houve uma pequena comoção na porta... na verdade os elfos ocupados com o café da manhã foram só um pouco mais frios do que as primeiras vezes que estiveram ali, mas não houve falta de oferecimento de doces a Rony que logo aceitou...

-Dobby!- sorriu para o elfo que vinha já com a esdrúxula combinação de meias que dera a ele no natal anterior...

-Harry Potter! Meu senhor! Consegui tudo meu senhor!- guinchou o elfo maravilhado.

-Maravilha Dobby! E temos onde fazer tudo?

-Sim senhor! Podemos usar a cozinha reserva, Harry Potter!- ele apontou um canto sombrio da cozinha onde avistou uma porta.- Está meio abandonada, mas até de tarde Dobby termina de limpar meu senhor!

-Para quê você quer uma cozinha Harry?- Rony perguntou surpreso.

-AAAAAHHHH, disse catando um dos doces do amigo.- Surpresa. Voltamos de tarde certo Dobby?

E enfiou o doce na boca para não falar nada com Rony.

O que infelizmente fez o amigo ficar das oito da manhã até o almoço perguntando para quê afinal ele queria uma maldita cozinha?!!!

-Isso está me dando nos nervos Harry!!!- gemeu Hermione depois que Gina induzida pelo irmão também repetia a pergunta.

Isso queria dizer que a intervalos de aproximadamente um minuto e meio um dos ruivos perguntava sobre Dobby e a cozinha reserva.

-Ah... bom... estou indo para lá... disse olhando no relógio do amigo... querem me ajudar?

-Cozinha?- perguntou Rony.

-Mas quem for tem que ajudar!- disse indo para o retrato.- Não comer!

-Ah... tá certo.- disse Rony certo que poderia dar umas bicadas em algo.

O caminho foi mais rápido do que imaginou... só se deu conta do quanto tinham ido rápido quando embasbacado Rony olhou o que era aquele lugar antes escuro estava limpíssimo, Dobby comprimentou Hermione e entrou numa longa conversa sobre Whinky, Gina se adiantou e apontou para a enorme estrutura que lembrava uma gruta.

-Que é isso.

-Um forno de pão.- disse Harry.- Mas acho que é pequeno...

-Harry o que você pretende enfiar nesse forno? Um Trasgo inteiro?

-ECA!- Gina exclamou.

-Um panetone.- disse olhando para o amigo.

-Pão de quê?- perguntaram os ruivos.

-Ah eu também desconfiei disso!- disse Hermione sorrindo.-Bruxos não sabem o que é Panetone!

Concordou com a cabeça para a amiga. Mas ela olhou para o forno e para eles.

-Ah... Harry...

-Ãh?

-Você pretendende fazer um...- ela fez um gesto que poderia se traduzir como "grande, muito grande... grande pra ... entenderam né?"

-Bem...- Harry fez um gesto de " maior... imensamente maior do que você imaginou do tipo enooormeeee pra ... você entenderam também..."

-Ah.- Hermione olhou em volta.- Certo... e como você vai fazer isso?

-Ah... bom... pondo vocês para me ajudar por exemplo...- sorriu.- Dobby!

-Harry Potter?

-Ah... os ingredientes que eu pedi?

-Chegaram a meia hora meu senhor... foi difícil achar as cerejas... mas estão na despensa.

-Mãos a obra!- disse.

E com um estalo os quatro tinham chapéus de cozinheiro e aventais, Rony se olhou e olhou para Harry.

-Foi você?

-Eu não!- disse Harry se imaginando muito ridículo de avental, enquanto ouvia Gina dizer que tinham ficado umas gracinhas...

-Para não se sujarem meu senhor... regra da cozinha.

-Ah certo.- disse Hermione sorrindo para Dobby.- Muito prudente...

-Tá... certo.- disse Rony dando um puxão no avental... e em seguida tentando desfazer os nós qqueo amarravam na cintura e atrás do pescoço.- Ei!

-Só saem quando a comida ficar pronta.- sorriu Dobby.- Não se preocupe ele não cai... está bem firma.

-Ele não cai.- disse Rony olhando mortalmente para Harry.- Porque está bem firme...

-A idéia não foi minha... certo... Rony... larga esse rolo de macarrão!

Depois de medirem os ingredientes... mais de vinte quilos de trigo para cada um dos cinco panetones que Harry decidiu fazer, bom foi mais farinha por que num erro de calculo Gina estorou um dos pacotes de quinze quilos em cima de Hermione que a fez cair dentro da pia cheia de água... além do mais Rony deixou cascas de ovo no chão fazendo que Harry caísse (escorregou no ovo vê se pode? Na verdade parece que foi vingança de Rony... já que Harry demorou um poquinho olhando para Gina que passou por eles... devemos lembrar que Gina estava encharcada? Do tipo garota camiseta molhada?) derrubando todo o conteúdo de um potão de cerejas nas fuças... (Harry encerejado...)e as cerejas e passas e outras frutas que ficaram imensas, por exemplo cerejas com tamanho de goles... graças e alguns "engorgio"(ainda bem que Harry as derrubou quando estavam no tamanho normal...)... e usando outros feitiços para espalhar massa e um Vingardium Leviosa que deixou Rony pregado ao teto por roubar algumas passas.

-Podiam me tirar daqui!- Rony disse do teto.

-Não... só depois.- disse Harry o olhando, enquanto com um meneio de varinha mexia a calda de açúcar, que Hermione achava que devia ter por cima do panetone.

-Ah eu não vou pegar nenhuma passa!

-Só cerejas né?- disse Gina.

Hermione só ria " devemos lembrar que ela parece um fantasminha?".

Rony caiu do teto naturalmente uma meia hora depois quando Gina cancelou o feitiço e o mandou chegar bem perto do forno ver se os panetones, do tamanho aproximado de duas geladeiras uma em cima da outra e circunferência de uma mesa redonda de cozinha e que exalavam um delicioso odor doce característico de coisa assada, estavam prontos.

-Acho que tá.... parece escuro agora.- disse Rony passando o pano de prato molhado no rosto or causa do calor.

-Espero que não tenha queimado.- disse Harry ainda ocupado com a calda, (ou acham que derreter mais de seis quilos de açúcar sem queimar e misturar com mais açúcar de confeiteiro e leite não dá trabalho?)

- Não está...

-Espero que Grope aprove.

- Fala sério... só o cheiro tá me matando!

Saíram da cozinha sujos e cansados, mas rindo... e sinceramente. Fazia tempo que não se divertiam tanto... e mal tiveram tempo de tomar um banho e se trocar... jantaram com os outros alunos mas saíram de fininho bem cedo, já haviam avisado Hagrid que iriam vê-lo e saíram do castelo indo na direção indicada.

Dobby providenciou o destino dos quatro panetones...

E na clareira a beira de uma caverna onde estava Hagrid e o imão caçula Grope ouviram risadas... Fred e Jorge já estavam lá... e Grope comprimentou a todos educadamente até, principalmente a Hermi...

Que com ajuda dos amigos entregou o presente... Não é que Cinza mesmerizante caía bem em Grope.

E ela acentou um cachecol em Harry e Um gorro em Rony bem como um par de delicadas luvas em Gina.

-Se vocês usarem ele aprende a usar.- ela sorriu.

-Os gêmeos ajudaram Gina e Rony a providenciarem Botas de couro macio que coubessem nos pés pequenos de Grope...

-Bom, acho que vamos comer então!- disse Hagrid.(que havia providenciado uma ceia em tanto, apesar de um pouco dura...)

-É...- disse Harry consultando o relógio do amigo.(alguém devia dar um relógio de presente para ele!)- A sobremesa tá chegando!

E dois panetones, aumentados um pouco mais... aproximadamente do tamanho da cabana de Hagrid surgiram na clareia.

-Valeu Dobby!- disse Rony.

-O que é isso?

-PANETONE!- disseram os quatro.

Fazia realmente tempo que não se divertiam tanto assim... muito tempo, pensou olhando a neve que não chegava a te eles graças a um feitiço de aquecimento feito pelos gêmeos... foi realmente divertido pensava ao seguir já na alta madrugada de volta em direção a Hogwarts, depois de se despedirem de Fred e Jorge... e ver Grope agradecendo Hermi... muito pelo enrola-pecoço... (ele não entendeu o que era cachecol até Hermione gritar "enrola no pescoço!")

-Harry... porque só vieram dois dos cinco?

-Hã?- disse ele meio zonzo por causa da cerveja.- Ah! Porque achei... que haviam outros bons lugares para eles...

No meio da cozinha um bando de elfos estavam realmente preocupados... cheios daquele jeito iam conseguir fazer o café da manhã?

Winky dormia apoiada numa cereja gigante com uma garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada na mão, e Dobby cantava Jingle Bell ao lado, modelando num resto de massa a cara de Harry (mas podia ser um oragotango deitado...)

No início Olho-tonto achou que tinham sido atacados, até porque Quim Shacklebolt ficou preso embaixo da terrível massa adocicada, mas depois de verem o cartão a Senhora Weasley até riu muito... Thonks adorou a ideía e Lupin achou sinceramente que estava muito bom... Dumbledore que estava na lareira não resistiu em se apropriar de um pedaço... "Acho que Harry não lembrou de mim..."

Ah... e num certo lugar... onde não se esperavam coisas estranhas... uma certa família que presava muito a normalidade estava um tanto entalada na cozinha... Duda até achou muito interessante... se a coisa toda não tivesse explodido uma meia hora depois...

Provavelmente Petûnia nunca mais comeria panetone...

Como Harry pensara... o que vale é a intenção...

Olhando a neve cair da porta da cabana de Hagrid...

-O chocolate está pronto!- sorri Hagrid.

Os três entram esfregando as mãos geladas... Harry para na porta.

-Vem Harry!- os dois o chamam.

Ele sorri e entra.

Risos...

A porta se fecha deixando uma guirlanda balançando levemente...


End file.
